


Tiny Coffee and Hopeless Flirting

by antinosebleed



Series: Pharmercy drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/F, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinosebleed/pseuds/antinosebleed
Summary: hiya! this is my very first fic, so please, dont be too harsh on me. and also, english isnt my native language so im not the best at it ^^' .. its also gonna be reeeallly short D:





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my very first fic, so please, dont be too harsh on me. and also, english isnt my native language so im not the best at it ^^' .. its also gonna be reeeallly short D:

It was a quiet night at King's Row, and Angela was trying to find her way to the only coffee shop open at this time. She really needed something to wake her up, only paperwork for five hours straight every day for a week was making her antisocial and tired. She finally found her way to the coffee shop. "Welcome to Tiny Coffee!", someone with short, brown hair yelled behind the counter. "What an weird name", Angela mumbled before stepping fully into the small shop. "How can I help ya, luv?", the girl asked with curiosity. Angela's eyes scrolled through the menu what was hangin on a wall next to her. "Black coffee is fine, just make it as strong as you possibly can..", Angela yawned. "One extra strong black coffee coming up in a minute! It would be £4,50! ", the energetic girl almost screamed. Angela started digging through her wallet for smaller pounds, handing them to the other girl, who's nametag said 'Lena'. Angela made her way to an empty table, yawning again.

It only took a few minutes for her coffee to arrive. Angela wasnt sure if she sould scream or cry, but the amount of coffee in the cup made her frustrated. "Now I know where the name "Tiny Coffee" comes from..", she mumbled. "Oh, I forgot to inform you about something luv! Just ask someone and you can get a free fill as many times you want to!", Lena giggled behind the counter. Angela only nodded at her, sipping her tiny coffee slowly. 

Angela had been at the coffee shop for an hour, asked for over 10 fills, until she chose that it was her time to leave, but not without ordering something with her. She stood up, walked up to the cashier, who wasnt Lena this time. It was someone called Fareeha, atleast she thought so. "I'd like one.. just give me anything", she said with an laugh. Fareeha nodded at her, worked up something fast for her, and wrote something on the cup. "Here you go! You get this for free, its on the house", Fareeha said with an goofy smile on her face. Angela took the cup with a smile on her face, saying quick thanks and bye. She didnt notice the writing on the cup until she was quite far away from the coffee shop. 'I know its not Starbucks or anything so i couldnt do anything really cheesy, but heres my number; ###-###-####', Angela giggled at the goofy "note" from the girl, sipping her drink. Angela saved her number as "The Goofy Girl from Tiny Coffee". 

The next day, Angela chose not to do paperwork as the first thing in the morning. Immediatle when she woke up, she got ready and headed to the coffee shop. After all, she didnt have a long way to there and she started craving their goofy, tiny coffees. She giggled at herself, when she entered the coffee shop, her eyes meeting the familiar girl from yesterday called Lena, with someone taller and paler. "Amélie, dear.. stop looking so.. mean", Lena said, with a hint of regret in her voice. When Amélie turned around to argue with Lena, she saw Angela. "Isnt that the girl Fareeha was talking of? Should I get Fareeha here?", Amélie whispered to Lena. Lena nodded vigorously at her, Amélie disappeared to the backroom. It didnt take too long for Fareeha to appear, with a huge grin on her face. Angela was sitting at a table, she didnt really want the coffee anymore, she just wanted to mess with the cute, goofy girl. 

In the end of the day, Angela was the one blushing and making herself look goofy. She checked what time it was, and her eyes widened. "Oh crap, I have work to do!", she almost screamed, getting anxious. She had talked with Fareeha for hours, getting to know the girl better. She has to do something, she cant just sit at a café for a day! Fareeha ran behind the counter, making some black coffee to Angela. "Just wait a moment!", she yelled. When the coffee was ready, Angela promised to call Fareeha later. She left the coffee shop after giving the poor employee a kiss to the cheek, leaving her blushing like a mess. Angela took fast steps towards her small apartment, while laughing at herself. "What a day!", she thought to herself.


End file.
